


A Little Help On Date Night

by HUNTER29



Category: Darkstalkers
Genre: Anal Sex, Catwoman/Human, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Succubus/Human - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: For so long Felicia has been looking for her own true happiness as well as a peaceful coexistence between Darkstalkers and Humans, one human in particular she had become so close to that they even tried out dating. However, it seems there were some tagalongs who may be influencing further events between the two lovers.





	A Little Help On Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tweaked from a request but instead of it being Jon Talbain, it's Reader as that is what I usually work with. Hopefully you enjoy.

It had been an amazing night so far for Felicia. She had been anticipating it for a while now and when it arrived she was all giddy, this was in her mind the beginning of her true happiness. What was the night about? 

It was the night she went on a date, and to make it even better for her wish of a coexistence between Darkstalkers and humans, her date was in fact a human. And oh how she was looking forward to spending the night with you. She even went to two of her Darkstalker friends, Morrigan and Lilith, and explained how excited she was to spend the night with you. The blue haired Catwoman went on and on about how nice a guy you was and finally when time came to meet up, she left with a jovial giddiness before rushing off to where she was to meet you. Morrigan and Lilith looked to each other with a mused expressions before elder of the two sisters of the Aensland family had an idea that she readily shared with her sibling.

As stated before, Felicia had an amazing night with you as you went to a restaurant where she had the most delicious food she had ever tasted, following with a walk around town under the night sky that made her tail swish around happily and finally the point where the two of you made that connection. You stopping her to press a tender kiss upon her lips. The simple action making her body slack a little before being followed with what felt like an electric shock as she went to lean in before finally parting. A bright smile formed on her lips as she stepped into your embrace before a sudden feeling washed over her and she nuzzled into your torso, you asked if she was ok to which she replied "can we go to your place?" You looked into her blue eyes as she smiled at you before nodding to her request and she bounced on her toes as you led the way.

This took place whilst in the distance a certain pair of Succubi watched with the emerald haired one smiling as she beckoned her fellow being with her and they followed you and Felicia towards your home.

When reaching your house, Felicia shuffled around feeling herself all flustered before as the both of you entered the building she couldn't hold herself back and just after you shut the door she grabbed your hand and pulled you upstairs to your room. When arriving at said destination she jumped up and wrapped her limbs around you as your instincts resulted in you catching her whisky staggering back. Felicia pressed her lips to yours as you fell onto the bed with her on top and she started peppering soft kiss onto your face before sitting up with a bright but slightly embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what come over me but I really want you" she spoke softly whilst leaning down and brushing her cheek against yours as her tail swished side to side, its tantalising movement leading you to gently grasp and stroke it. Felicia mewled before grinding down in your lap until there was a stirring and she giggled before crawling down your body and tugging at your pants, when they wouldn't move her face flushed and she practically tore your lower clothing up exposing your hardening shaft. She muttered an apology for her actions before slowly rubbing your erection with her soft paw like hands before rubbing it to her cheek as she smiled up at your.

Felicia's rear was stuck up into the air as she nuzzled your cock before running her tongue along its shaft then around the tip as she suckled on it, her tongue sticking out to flick over the point of your phallus before suddenly an intense but extremely pleasurable moist warm engulfed your erections and you couldn't help but buck your hips a little. Felicia had wrapped her lips around your shaft and lowered ehr head down with her blue eyes staring up into yours as she rubbed the base of your cock before rising her head back up and lowering down again, then lifting her head back to simply lick it for a little bit then again taking it into her mouth. The feeling of her blowjob being of an amazing pleasure from the earth and feeling of her mouth and her tongue working in an alternating rythem before on the occasion a unison.

As you was enjoying the oral attention from the Catwoman, a pair of eyes observed from the cover of darkness as well as being concealed by the closet door. Morrigan and Lilith watching as Felicia orally pleasure do your. The elder being interested in the technique her friend was using whoosh the younger only stared with amazement but not of Felicia's actions. "He's so big" she muttered just loud enough for only Morrigan to hear and said Succubus looked to her sister with a smirk as she saw the blush in her cheeks, the elder woman's lips leaning to her sibling as she whispered into her ear. "I bet it would feel amazing inside you". 

The statement making the less experienced Succubus shiver at the thought of having your cock inside her as she rode you but there was an issue with that. The fact you was Felicia's love interest. So the magenta haired Darkstalker just watched as Felicia sucked you off and your stroked her hair and cat ears, the blue arrived Darkstalker mewling from your touch as she shook her ass in the air. Lilith could even see the female's liquid arousal from her position. But then Morrigan spoke with "it seems my spell is working like a charm". This making Lilith look to her sister in confusion. Morrigan explained that she put a spell on Felicia so she would want nothing more than to have sex with Y/n, give her a confidence boost of sorts. Lilith thought only momentarily on that before looking back to you and Felicia.

Your hand was running through the female's blue hair and your hips slowly bucked up into her mouth as you moaned from the amazing feeling of her mouth, you stating that it was feeling amazing. That statement making Felicia nuzzle her hair down and taking more of your cock into her mouth, you was losing it quite a bit from that and the stirring in your balls was hint to just how much so. You felt yourself ready to cum and so warned her of that but her next action tipped you over the blissful edge. Her head went all the way down your cock, which was a feat due to its length. And through some gags, Felicia gulped down the cum that you had shot into her mouth and all this took place as she stared up at you with a expression of desire in her usually so innocent eyes.

Then she lifted her head up with a gasp and kept her mouth open to show that she had swallowed eve single drop of your cum. Then she started crawling forward with noises that were even mewls or whines as her eyes stared into yours and she said one line, "I need you inside me". She sat herself into your lap with your face inches away from one another's, her tongue licking a cross your cheek as she rubbed her dripping pussy against the tip of your shaft as she stared into your eyes. Her expression being as if she was asking permission to just impale herself onto you and have the two of you rut like animals in heat, or well she was at the very least. You answered her silent plea by grasping a gentle hold on her hips and started to push yourself up into Felcia and she let a bright smile broaden in her lips as she slammed down and took your cock into her.

Without a second passing from the penetration she started to ride her hips against your lap whilst you was attempting to slow her down but again she was in a state that made her actions uncontainable and she acknowledged that herself ass he repeatedly apologised. "I don't know what's come over me" she stated between her moans before crab sing her lips to yours and riding her hips back and forth faster whilst hugging your head, her tongue licking across your lips to which you tangled yours with hers. Your hands were both on Felicia's ass as you was thrusting upwards into her before her tail caught your attention again as it was sticking up straight, so you again grasped it and stroked her tail which made the Catwoman bounce ehr hips faster and break the kiss to moan louder than before. This clarifying any doubts yiu would have had of her tail being sensitive, but clearly she was enjoying the fact you was stroking it so you continued whilst leaning your head into her shoulder and sucking on it.

As the two of them were fucking they were continued to be watched by Lilith and Morrigan with the former of the Succubi taking a stronger interest. Her face was bright red and she was breathing a littler heavier than Morrigan as she was feeling an arousal building uo between her legs and it didn't go unnoticed by her sister. Morrigan pulling Lilith into her lap and reaching a hand down between her siblings lengths and exposing her wet pusssy which caused the younger of of the Aensland daughters to blush brighter, then her elder sister started to rub her pussy bringing a moan from Lilith's lips.

It wasn't loud enough to alert Y/n and Felicia as the latter of the two was moans were loudest. Lilith looked to her sister who shushed her before gesturing to observe the intense scene before them whilst whispering into the magenta haired Darkstalker's ear.

"Imagine it, if that thick shaft was inside you" she breathed and Lilith whimpered as she felt her liquid arousal leaking onto her sister's fingers and it wasn't helping with what Morrigan was saying as she also pulled the top of Lilith's outfit down to expose her breasts, the elder Aensland playing with the younger's nipples whilst kissing her neck. "imagine he was pumping himself into you, with that size he would probably make you cum instantly" Morrigan continued to put the thoughts into her sister's head as the magenta haired Succubus continued to moan and whimper as she looked on at the scene before her. She saw Felicia riding you so fervently and the sounds, oh the sounds of the moaning and clapping of flesh rang to her ears. Morrigan then nipped at Lilith's ear making her shudder before going to tell her sister to stop teasing her only to have their lips met. She couldn't help but kiss back.

With yiu and Felicia again, the latter was had her feet flat and her hands/paws on your chest as she bounced with her head rolling back. "More, more more" she kept moaning and begging before you grabbed her hips and gave a thrust upwards that coincided with a grunt as you couldn't control yourself anymore. The slickness of her pussy and its gripping nature just drew you too close and so you started to pump a thick amount of cum into the Catwoman's cunt as she cried out in pure bliss from the creampied, her own orgasm wracking her body as she trembled.

Then Felicia slouched a little as she caught her breath before her cat ears twitched. They were never than human ears so now that she wasn't moaning anymore she was able to ear the quietest of moans coming from the cupboard and so looked over to see it cracked open, you asked what was wrong but she didn't answer as she instead just continued to look at the cupboard before saying "Morrigan and Lilith" as she pointed just before a loud moan and the cupboard door swung open to show Lilith with her legs locked out whilst say in her sister's lap. Then a silence ensued as you and Felicia stared at the Succubus sisters.

"What is going on?" You eventually asked to which Lilith squeaked and hid herself as Morrigan stepped out of the cupboard with a sway in her nips and smirk on her lips. She explained about how she out a spell on Felicia so the two of you would get intimate and that Lilith was really enjoying the view, "no I wasn't" the younger Succubus defended before hiding herself again as Morrigan assured that she was. The emerald haired woman then leaned against Felicia and cupped her friends chest before kneading her breasts whilst asking how you made her feel and the blue haired Catwoman replied with a moan before saying that you felt amazing and that you came so much. Morrigan then looked to you with a smirk before stepping back and bring Lilith to the side of your bed, the elder woman sliding her hands down her siblings body to accentuate her figure before rubbing Lilith's clit making her mewl. "She wants you Y/n, could you really deny her satisfaction?" Morrigan asked as Lilith's eyes turned pleading for her burning arousal to end but you looked to Felicia expecting ehr to have some objection but instead she smiled at you.

Then she really surprised you by saying it would be fine before she climbed out of your lap only to crumble to her knees as she was leaking the copious amounts of cum which yiu pumped into her, but Morrigan didn't want your cum to go to waste so laid Felicia onto her back and then started to eat out the Catwoman making her moan and writhe beneath her. 

Lilith looked to you before sitting on your bed across from you as she rubbed her clit mewling with need as she looked to you desperately before pulling you atop her as she opened her legs begging for you to sate her needs, and so after looking to Felicia for confirmation she was really ok with this and got a nod you looked to Lilith and started to slide yourself into her. And she instantly clasped her arms and legs around you to pull you deep into her body as her body was burning with need, and need which you was to satisfy.

After breaking her grip enough to move did you pull back earning a whine from the magenta haired asuccubus before thrusting back inside her dripping cavern making her squeal with delight as you began to develop a rythem to your thrusts whilst she rolled her hips awards to meet yours. Your eyes met Lilith's and she smiled up at you with her hands cupping your face before you reached a hand to her pert nipples making her gasp as you tweaked them. "More please, ah I need it" she moaned rolling up more as you sped up your thrusts before a pair of hands turned you away from Lilith to meet a pair of green eyes, Morrigan's eyes. The began to glitter a little as a smirk donned on her lips before she leaned to your ear.

"She needs you, please her, date her desires, ravage her body as she cries your name in pure bliss" she whispered before pecking your cheek then sitting back. You shook your head of a small dizziness before turning back to Lilith and her pleading expression, her face showing a desperation for you, for your cock and in general a desperation to be fucked. Then without an ounce of self control you drove deep into Lilith back her scream your name as you started to pound into her, her hands clutching at your back as you rammed into her pussy which quickly made her cum but still she was yet to be sated and so her legs locked behind you as well. Her voice begging you for more and you didn't have any self control to even hesitate as you continued to Rick the Succubus who was so desperate for sex and needy for you. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips broadened into a grin as she felt your shaft pound into her, the slapping of your hips being so loud it was like you was tenderising her and she was loving it. She wanted it...no she wanted you so badly and she made it clear with her constant pleas for more.

Felicia had an expression of surprise at your sudden roughness with her friend to which Morrigan pulled her back to explain. "I saw how Lilith is so desperate for him, so to make sure he could satisfy her sooner I put a spell on him" the Succubus whispered to the Catwoman who looked to her asking what kind of spell? That was apparently a question which she wanted to hear as she explained with a glee that it would make you strive to fulfil the desires of Lilith with his deepest carnal strength. That you would strive to satisfy Lilith and then Morrigan herself and afterwards return to pleasing Felicia. The last part making the blue eyed Darkstalker shiver as she imagined herself pinned beneath you as you rammed deep into her pussy with the need to satisfy her, the thought making Felicia blush before she moaned as Morrigan leaned to her pussy and started eating her out again.

As for you, you just contend to fuck Lilith as she rolled around before again stating her next orgasm as whilst Morrigan was explaining to Felicia what she had done to you, You had made the magenta haired female beneath you climax multiple times but then you suddenly pulled out and felt so empty and whined for you to penetrate her shin but you didn't, instead you flipped Lilith onto her hands and knees and made another hole in her outfit to expose her anal hole and she shivered at the thought of you taking her there. You would actually be the first person to do just that as she hadn't allowed another man to fuck her anally before and it both excited her and made her nervous but then Morrigan was before her sibling and held her asking if she was ready for you. You younger of the sisters nodded before looking to you as you had started pushing in until you was hilted against her, your hands gripping her rear as Lilith's arms shook.

"Be gentle" she mewled as you began thrusting but not with gentleness, her moan was loud but she felt no strain. She didn't want it gentle because it was the first time she had taken it like this, or well it was but not for the reason expected.

Lilith's body lurched forward as you gave rough thrusts into her. "Be gentle, I've never taken it up the butt before" she moaned with her body lurching forward each time you thrusted into her, she gripped your bedsheets tight as she moaned louder before her bodies whined out that you needed to be gentle or she would never be satisfied with anything else ever again. But that didn't deter you, only motivate you to get rougher as you leaned over Lilith whilst gripping her waist. "I'll get addicted, I'll get addicted to yiu and your dick, I'll want you for myself but I don't want to take you from Felicia". Lilith moaned and began pushing back into you as you still gave rough thrusts which led to a grin etching onto her lips, then yours lips latched onto her neck and yiu nipped at the flesh making her mewl and state to ehr sister that you was marking her. Then you gave a particularly rough thrust that caused Lilith's arms to buckle and so she fell flat and you laid atop her whilst still thrusting and sucking in neck, grunts beginning to leave you and that signalled something that the Succubus desperately wanted.

"Full me" she whined whilst trying to look back at you but couldn't due to the way you had her pinned and so she just tiled her neck to allow you access as you rammed against her, then you pulled out again and Lilith lost it and began to complain. "No, you need to cum is die me, don't you get it how I'm a Succubus? I need your cum to leave, I'll die if you don't give to me, it'll be your faullllllt!!!". The last word extended with a cry as you pulled Lilith's rear uo and rammed into her pussy again. 

Her body went numb for a moment before the rushing sensation of euphoria completely washed over her as you creampied her. A grin returning to her lips but this time appeared more depraved as you filled her before leaning against Lilith's back and kissing neck as she looked to her sister with a completely satisfied espressos, "so much, he came so much inside me, I'll never be satisfied with another man's cock again, I need him only" she spoke in an almost drunken slur before stating "I'm so happy".

Then before anything else couod be said was you pulled from Lilith and laid onto your back with Morrigan climbing over you so her pussy was above your lips as she leaned down to your cock, you was still erect and ready to go and by the reactions of both Felicia and Lilith she just had to know what it was like but first she wanted a taste. 

Morrigan's lips wrapped around your cock as she took it all into her mouth whilst pushing her hips down onto yours, and because of her spell she cast you was eager to please and clapped your hands onto her ass and pulled her down onto your lips whilst lapping your tongue at her pussy. That choice of actions made the elder Succubus moan around your shaft as she fervently sucked you off as she wanted to taste the cum that got her sister addicted to you, and in order to coax it out of you she crushed your cock between the mounds that were her breasts and started to massage it as she sucked the tip. You moaned up into her pussy and bright her hips further down before pushing your tongue into her snatch then swirled it around. Your technique making the Succubus shiver more than any other man has and so she pushed her hips down so your tongue would go further who's,t she gave you an amazing titfuck mixed with her lips sucking your cock. Her moans around your shaft vibrating throughout making you thrust your hips upwards with a groan and Morrigan bobbed her head faster only using her mouth as she pulled her breasts away then pushing her head down to deepthroat you forcing you to cum and she gladly gulped it down as your oral actions bright her to release.

As she sat up she praised you on making her cum so quickly before she crawled forward and without a word impaled herself onto your shaft, her body was facing away but that didn't both you as your hands pulled Morrigan against your chest as you groped her breasts. She giggled about you getting so handy but then moaned as your hips started to thrust upwards into her, this making the Succubus bite her finger to muffle her moans but you pulled her hand from her mouth then grabbed her thighs and pulled them up.

Morrigan's legs were up in the air as you thrusted before pulling them apart allowing you deeper access to her cunt and the usually so composed Succubs had lost her breath from how deep you was hitting, never has she been bright breathless before. Her eyes thread to meet yours as she had a look of bewilderment on her but couldn't voice anything as every time she opened her mouth to speak all that came out were moans. You just continued to thrust into Morrigan whisky massaging her chest before just like you had done with Lilith, you latched your lips onto the elder Aensland's neck and sucked on it in an twist of irony as Morrigan was a type of vampire but hear you was, the one biting her neck and suckling on the spot. She acknowledged the irony and it brought an amused expression to her for a moment only to have her face contort into one of pleasure as your rapid thrusts we're bringing her close, each thrust yiu made somehow hitting the right spot until she arched with a climax but you wasn't done.

You rolled so the both of you laid on your side and held up one of Morrigan's legs as you continued to fuck her, still sucking in her neck until yiu left your mark on her. And she didn't complain. Instead she glanced key role to Felicia and sped where she found such a man like you as she had never felt so satisfied so quickly, but you wasn't listening to her. Instead you just fucked Morrigan as she began to plead for more hair gripped the wing that was jutting from her back and she cried out in another orgasm. Her wings were sensitive and that gave you an idea.

Like you had done with Lilith, you put Morrigan into her hands and knees before gripping her wings and started fucking her roughly as she begged for more. Morrigan Aensland, a Succubus renowned for being the seducer of men was pleading for you. If that was the case then how could you deny her and so you didn't. You tugged in her wings sending her wild as you pumped against making sure you was balls deep inside her gripping cunt before grabbing her breasts and pulling her against your chest, she stared into your eyes with hazy green ones and breathed out how she has never been bright to her knees like this before. Then she asked if you was even human but you didn't answer with a statement as you grunted; hands gripping her hips firmly as you started to pump a thick load of cum into ehr and Morrigan slumped a little.

The Succubus slacked and fell forward off your cock so her face was near enough buried in the mattress whilst her ass was in the air. But your attention was back onto Felicia who you then pinned onto the bed.

She stared up with the expectation that you was going to fuck her senseless but you took her by surprise. "Felicia" you spoke ehr name softly and as her blue eyes met yours, you placed a tender kiss upon her lips and held it whisky slowly and gently penetrating her until your shaft was sheathed once more into the Catwoman's pussy. Then instead of fucking her like she thought you would, you began to make love to her.

Back and forth, slowly and gently you moved whilst holding your kiss with her and Felicia happily returned the kiss whilst wrapping her arms around you. Your hands rubbing her hips as you broke the kiss to say you was going to speed up before doing good on your word as she welcomed it with her head resting on your shoulders with her eyes closed and a bright smile. Then she felt you speeding up even more and locked her legs around your back as she also headed you breathing her name before your eyes again met hers. A twinkle in her irises as a smile was spread on her lips before tears welled up as yiu said three words. 

"I love you".

Then you started getting faster again and a tad bit rougher but Felicia didn't complain as again she welcomed it. Your hips clapping against her as you brought sweet mains of pleasure from her as you even further your thrusts to hit her deeper points and as you was pleasing her, she was beginning to lose focus from the speed and force of your thrusts. 

Then eventually you got to the point of fucking Felicia but she still felt all the love that poured into it, her claws dug into your back a little and you groaned but didn't cease your movements until you rammed forward to the deepest depths of Felicia and started to cum inside her. Her pussy was filled with another thick and warm batch of your cum as she cried out as the feeling had brought her to a new orgasm that far surpassed the pleasure off her previous ones.

And then finally you was empty. Pulling from Felicia's satisfied and leaking pussy you just fell to the side completely exhausted and now with your mind clearing to full focus again, that didn't mean you wasn't aware of your actions before but you just had little restrain of yourself. Not taht it mattered as everyone in the room was satisfied. 

Felicia pushed you onto your back and curled up into your embrace with a cat like mewl before Lilith was to your other side and asking to be in the same position and so crawled into your arm to mirror her friends position. That just Left Morrigan. She looked as Disheveled as the other two Darkstalkers but she still had some energy in her but didn't force you to do anything, instead she leaned her head into your lap and started servicing you with an amazing blowjob, moaning around your cock as she pushed the cum leaking out of her pusssy back in. Her mane of emerald hair obscuring her face so you couldn't see it so yiu just flopped your head back.

"What just happened?" You asked with the two at your side giggling before Felicia replied "you made us feel soooo good, I love you too". She nuzzled against you again as Lilith made you look to her as she head pleading eyes saying "please don't let this be a one time thing, I'll nev be satisfied with anything else ever again, you got me addicted to you so please satisfy me when I need you" she begged hugging you tight as she and Felicia held each other's hand before you groaned and shot a land into Morrigan's mouth as she ended her blowjob before gulping down your release and crawling atop you.

"Felicia did well in finding you, but remember that you have three beautiful women to take care of how, do you think you're up for that task?" She asked with a smirk and you answered with a simple nod and she smiled before looking to Felicia and her Lilith. "You had Felicia enamoured before but it seems you also captured my darling sister's heart as well, treat us right". Then you suddenly felt your eyes too heavy to keep open, your consciousness faded until you was out of it. The three Darkstalkers laid against you each wishing you sweet dreams and promising that they will enjoy your company from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any X reader ideas then feel free to request.


End file.
